I Have 9 Tails
by SarcasticTraitor
Summary: It was the type of stuff that happened in Icha Icha Paradise... but there, Naruto confuses his teammates with Iruka's brief explainations of what a "Tail" is. Sakura... is not amused.


**I Have 9 Tails**

**AN: This story is continued from "Tails Of Tails". If you haven't read it yet, go read it now. You don't have to understand Twilight to understand the joke. Or you could take your chances as a Narutard...**

**If you're a Twitard, just so you know, Naruto has a Nine-Tailed Fox/Demon sealed inside him. Enough said. *winks* **

**Plot: A horrible understanding occurrs when Iruka tries to teach Naruto about the "9 tails". Is your mind clean? Read on...**

Iruka had always felt sorry for Naruto. The countless times he had seen the blonde boy sit on the swing alone was heartbreaking. However, now, he had a new team, and new friends. It might as well be time to tell him why he had always been neglected all his childhood...

"Naruto," Iruka said, grabbing the boy's collar before he could run off home after a mission with team 7, "why don't we go to Ichiraku's Ramen stand? I'll treat you."

"Whoa--yeah!" Naruto beamed, his face lighting up. "Thanks, Iruka-sensei!"

As they sat down, Iruka felt uncomfortable. "Uh, Naruto--"

"Yes, sensei?"

"About yourself--I think that I owe you an explanation.... about why everyone hates you..."

"I'm listening, sensei!"

Iruka blushed. "Well, you see, it's because of the nine tails that's inside you, you know."

Naruto blinked. "I have _nine_ tails?"

"Well, yes. Twelve years ago, the Nine-Tails attacked Konoha--"

"Cool! Nine tails! Where?"

Iruka shrugged. "Hem, hem, err, you can't see them, they're sealed inside you, and only special people can see it, you know..."

"Oh." Naruto was silent. "Is it powerful?"

Iruka nodded. "Very powerful... in fact, one swish could take out a mountain!"

Naruto's eyes were wide. "Really? How big are they?"

"Eh..." Iruka was perplexed. "I don't really know... I haven't seen it before, have I?"

"No... but that makes me strong, huh? Right, sensei?"

"You..." Iruka was speechless. "Um, maybe. But--"

"With just _one_ tail, I can become Hokage?"

Iruka had a feeling that the conversation wasn't quite going the way he would like it. "You need practice, of course, Naruto--"

"Great! I'll just ask Kakashi sensei to teach me, then, dattebayo! Arigatou gozaimasu, sensei!"

And he was gone. Iruka sighed and hoped that Naruto knew what he was doing...

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0~

""Hey, guys! Naruto beamed at his teammates. "Guess what Iruka told me!"

"That he made a mistake in letting you pass the graduation exams?" Sasuke suggested. Naruto scowled.

"Watch it there, Sasuke! I can totally kick your ass with just one tail!"

Sakura paled instantly. "Naruto!" she gasped ***AN: Sakura is a pervert.***

Naruto grinned. "Cool, huh? And I have _nine_ of them, too!"

Sasuke wasn't buying it. Nor could he understand why Sakura was turning purple. "Show me," he challenged Naruto. Naruto huffed.

"You can't _see_ it," he taunted the Uchiha. "Only _special_ people can see it, and you're not one of them!"

"I bet I can--"

"No, you can't!"

"Prove it."

"I can't, but I can beat you in a fight to prove it!"

"Bring it now, dobe!"

"Teme!"

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said in horror, "what do you think you're saying?"

Sasuke let go of Naruto's shirt. "He says he can beat me... he can't. Isn't that fair enough?"

"Huh!" Naruto snapped, "I'm definietely not showing my tail to you, Sasuke! If Sakura-chan comes out with me, I might..."

The next thing he knew, he was up in the air. "PERVERT!" screamed Sakura.

*ding* Naruto was gone.

"Hey, guys," said Kakashi sensei, perched on a wall, "what's up, guys?"

"Naruto wants to show me his tail!"

"Whut?" Kakashi looked perplexed. "His--"

"And he says he has lots of them as well..."

Kakshi's eyes widened. "Oh no! Icha Icha Paradise! Chapter 34 line 5! This is yaoi!"

"Huh?" Sasuke gave him a blank look. "What yaoi?"

**AN**

**Kakashi: porn senses EXPLODING!!!**

**Sakura: you BAKA!**

**Sasuke: ... *he still doesn't get it***

**Naruto: Looks like I'm flying off again!**

**Please REVIEW!!!**

**Please REVIEW!!!**


End file.
